Chase You Down Until You Love Me
by See The Light
Summary: Fabian and Nina are now superstar celebrities, living the dream life. However, a few years ago, Joy is imprisoned for attempted murder on Nina. When she escapes, what'll happen to our favorite megastars? Fabina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, okay?**

**So I didn't really like my other story, and I thought I could do better. My friend had Paparazzi on repeat and well, this happened.**

* * *

><p>Fabian walked past the general store, pausing briefly to look at the magazines on the rack. He sighed as he saw his face splattered over half of them, some of them with him posing with his girlfriend. He smiled slightly as he saw the pictures of Nina, who looked at beautiful as she did five years ago, when they were in a small-town boarding school. He continued on, stopping at the castle, where she was filming a battle scene. He grinned, he loved watching her act.<p>

"Cut!" the director yelled. Nina laughed breathlessly, running to Fabian.

"Only one more day, then we're done!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed, entwining his arms around her waist.

"I'm looking forward to it." He pressed his lips to her head, she moved closer.

"C'mon, let's go meet the others," she murmured. He took her hand, and they walked off, chatting avidly.

* * *

><p>They stopped at the café, seeing their friends at a booth. They slid in, and joined in with the endless chatter.<p>

Before they knew it, it was almost dinner, and they needed to get going.

"Do you guys want to meet every week?" Amber asked, a big smile on her face. Fabian smiled back warmly, pulling Nina close to him.

"Of course," they both said simultaneously. Everyone laughed, agreeing.

* * *

><p>They walked back in silence, happy in each other's company.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Fabian asked. He liked asking that question at completely random times, just to make her smile. Nina sighed quietly. "What's wrong?" he hugged her closer.

"Just… thinking about what happened last time we saw Joy," she bit her lip. Fabian froze, tightening his arms around her.

"That won't happen again," he hissed through gritted teeth. They stopped at their house, walking through the doorway. Fabian thought about that night, the night that Joy had struck.

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark night in London. It had rained, the rain was still dripping down from the houses. He remembered he was walking down the street, coming home from the recording studio. He had been irritated, the bassist had messed up several times and the drummer ended up spilling his coffee all over the equipment. He ran a hand through his hair, attempting to calm himself. He reached the house, and somehow it felt different. Nina was always home when he got home from the studio, yet there was no music playing, or movies, or anything. He crept into the house, looking for her. <em>

"_Nina?" he called._

_No answer._

_She's probably just running late, he thought nervously. He snuck outside, where he liked to think. _

_Except thinking was not the most ideal thing to do right now._

_Joy was on top of Nina, a knife in hand. Fabian didn't think at all as he lunged at Joy, snatching the knife out of her hand, and shoving her down to the ground. _

"_How dare you!" he had hissed, venom creeping into his voice. Joy's eyes widened, and she squirmed under his strong grasp. _

_Suddenly, he heard sirens in the distance, and let go of her. He ran to the cars, showing them where Joy was. Joy stood up, dazed. The men cuffed her hands, bringing her to the cars. Fabian felt a small hand on his shoulder, and he took it, spinning around._

"_I'm so sorry," he whispered. Nina simply looked up at him, and a faint smile crossed her lips._

"_You wouldn't have k__illed her." The words were so simple, yet Fabian could sense the sincerity behind them._

"_I would have, if she killed you." His voice was hoarse, rough from the emotion behind it._

"_I rather you didn't," Nina had said defiantly. He stopped, and sighed._

"_I probably wouldn't kill her even if she killed you." Nina raised her hand and stroked his cheek._

"_There's my Fabian. Come on." Fabian stopped, feeling a harsh scratch on her arm._

"_Did she do this?" he asked, feeling the scratch, and seeing a faint line across her neck. Nina just went into the kitchen, ignoring him._

* * *

><p>They sat in the living room, laying in each other's arms as they watched TV. Nina turned to Fabian, pressing light kisses on his jaw. He smiled lazily, tracing circles on her back.<p>

"Breaking news!" the TV blared, "Joy Mercer, imprisoned for attempted murder, has broken out of the jail she had been incarcerated in." Fabian and Nina froze, exchanging looks.

That was not good.

Definitely not good.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's short. = I'll try make future chapters longer, though. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned House of Anubis, Joy would move to another house, Jerome would be with either Mara or Patricia, Amber would be with Mick, and Fabian would be the Head of House. Probably better if I didn't own it, right?**

* * *

><p>"So Joy escaped?" Amber said quietly, braiding a strand of hair. Nina knew she did that when she was nervous.<p>

"Yes. Last week," Nina sighed, biting her lip. Fabian put an arm around her shoulders, smiling encouragingly.

"Well, she won't exactly be easy to catch," Jerome muttered, turning a pen around in his hand.

"What do you mean, Mr. Hotshot? Joy was never the one that was good at hiding," Patricia scoffed, stabbing her salad.

"I mean," Jerome groaned impatiently, "Joy isn't going to be walking up to Nina, or Fabian, in broad daylight. She's gonna do it when they least expect it, like when they're asleep or something."

"So, what, do you expect them to stay awake for the rest of their lives? They're not vampires, Jerome," Patricia snapped. Jerome buried his face in his hands.

"I mean, they should get out of the country." This raised many eyebrows.

"Where do you suggest, general?" Fabian said drily.

"Nina, where did you live in America?" Jerome asked.

"I still have a house in New York, but I also have one in Minnesota," she answered, looking at him quizzically.

"Great, Minnesota. I bet Joy hasn't even heard of the place," Jerome grinned, clapping.

"She never was the best at geography," Mara sighed, sipping on her tea.

"So we're going to Minnesota. Great. There's just one problem though…" Fabian said, taking a bite out of his danish.

"And what's that?" Jerome asked.

"We're kind of, and this is being modest, world superstars. How'll we jet off to Minnesota without about a billion tabloids picking it up and unknowingly give Joy our location?" Fabian asked, stirring his coffee.

"I have a plan," Jerome said, smirking.

"I know that smirk," Alfie grinned, patting Jerome on the back.

* * *

><p>"Fabian! Fabian! Where are you and your girlfriend going?" A man with a strong British accent barked. Fabian paid no attention, simply ducking through the crowd, holding Nina's hand. They stopped at an empty hall, with nobody there except Jerome.<p>

"Okay. So I've arranged someone I know to fly you to Minnesota, where you'll land in a field that is long forgotten. Then you'll take a car, tinted windows, to your house, Nina. Amber'll be there, she'll help you blend. Because, as you put it, dear Fabian, you are world superstars," Jerome explained patiently.

"So you guys will stay in London?" Fabian asked. Jerome shook his head.

"I'll be in New York, since Joy'll probably go there, as all the tabloids know is that you're in the airport. They'll probably think that you're going to New York." Nina nodded.

"Thank you, Jerome," she said quietly, pulling Jerome into a hug. Jerome hugged her back.

"Good luck… sis," he smiled ruggedly. Fabian watched the scene, grinning.

"See you, man." He exchanged high-fives with Jerome, and they boarded the plane.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this'll work?" Nina whispered. Fabian shrugged, closing his book.<p>

"I really wish I could say yes, but the truth is, I don't really know," he admitted, dropping his book into the bag. Nina nodded slowly, staring out the window. They were just reaching America. She smiled slightly as she saw the faint outlines of her home appear through the clouds.

"So what'll we do if it doesn't work?" she said suddenly, turning his head to look at him.

He had no answer.

* * *

><p>The plane eventually landed, and they got off, waving to the pilot. The pilot grinned, and waved back, taking off again.<p>

"Where did Jerome say the car was, again?" Nina asked. Fabian shrugged, and walked toward the road.

"Oh, _sweet_," he breathed, running toward a black car, parked on the side of the road.

"Fabian, wait!" Nina was cut off by Fabian opening the door of the passenger seat.

"Ladies first," he sang, giving her an angelic grin. She sighed, rolling her eyes teasingly, and sat in the seat.

"You really have no idea what you're doing, do you?" she laughed. He simply shook his head, starting the engine.

"Part of being a man, you wing it half of the time."

* * *

><p>They reached Nina's house, and she squealed in delight.<p>

"I missed this place," she sighed. Fabian smiled, taking her hand as they walked to the door.

Amber stood on the stairs.

"Great, you guys! You made it with only a few tabloids saying you were going on holiday!" she squealed happily, clapping. Fabian and Nina exchanged curious looks, smiling nervously.

"Now, you guys, time for your disguises," Amber said seriously. They walked into the living room, so that Amber could explain what would happen, but the TV blared. Apparently, Amber was getting her usual romcom dosage, and hadn't turned it off. She made for the TV remote, but Nina stopped her.

"Wait," she whispered, looking at the news. The news showed a picture of an aged Joy, glaring into the camera.

"Joy Mercer, 23, imprisoned for attempted murder, has been spotted near Heathrow Airport, London. While police were on the lookout, she managed to elude capture," the solemn newscaster droned. Amber bit her lip.

"You guys need to get disguised. Badly."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, school is almost done... in three weeks. *Deep sigh* I might finish this before I get out. Probably not. xDD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, sadly, if you were looking for the owner of House of Anubis, you've come to the wrong fic.**

**Sorry this has taken a while/forever, lots of stuff has been happening and I haven't had a moment to myself until I went on vacation. Anyway, you probably don't read this, so on with the fic!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I have your disguises here. Fabian, you go to the second floor bathroom, yours is there," Amber directed, gesturing vaguely to the stairs. Nina watched him hurry up the stairs, and smiled slightly as he tripped near the top.<p>

"Now, you, Miss. Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous, are with me." A slow, Cheshire grin spread across Amber's face. Nina's eyes widened as she took in her expression.

"Just don't terribly maim my girlfriend, Ambs!" They heard Fabian's voice from the second floor, and Amber giggled.

"Can't promise that!"

Amber dragged Nina to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"And now, we begin!"

* * *

><p>As Amber pulled Nina's hair gently, Nina began to think that it wasn't so bad, being made over by Amber, one of the world's leading supermodels.<p>

"So how's it going with Alfie?" Nina asked, wincing slightly as Amber brushed out a particularly difficult tangle.

"It's wonderful! Is this how you feel with Fabian, like there's nothing you'd like to do more than just be with them, every second of the day? And how nothing seems to be happening when you look at him, even if you're on opposite sides of the room?" Amber hummed, a lovestruck look in her eyes. Nina paused for a beat.

"Yes," she said softly, "Yes it does." She shut her eyes, thinking about a life without Fabian. A tear slipped down her cheek. She hated_, hated_ Joy. She was decent in Anubis, where she only glared at her once or twice. But now it seemed that there was something very, very wrong with her. Amber brushed the tear away lightly.

"Don't cry, Nina. I'm your best friend, I won't let anything happen to you," she murmured, applying her lipstick.

"Have you ever thought about taking up movie makeup as a second job?" Nina asked, and they laughed, sweet giggles floating through the air.

* * *

><p>There was something wrong with this, Fabian thought. He walked into the room with a paper stuck to the mirror. He scanned it.<p>

_1. Put the clothes on, make sure not to wrinkle them._

He rolled his eyes. That sounded exactly like Amber. He slipped into the clothes. A plaid buttonup shirt and slightly worn jeans. It seemed fine.

_2. Curl your hair using the curling iron. _

Fabian blinked at the paper. He didn't know how to use a _curling iron_! That was always something Nina used. He stared at the beauty instruments that were laid on the bathroom table. Squinting, he attempted to name the things. _Hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner… uh…_

Growing up with two brothers did not teach you many things about beauty products.

"Maybe I'll just skip this step and come back to it later…" he muttered.

_3. Put in the blue/green contacts. _

Fabian smiled brightly. He could do that! Scanning the table for the contacts, he found the box and opened it. He picked one up, and pressed it in. He looked at himself in the mirror and burst out laughing. One brown eye, one blue/green eye. Like a bug! He shook his head, and pressed the second contact in.

_4. Call Nina for help, as you probably don't know how to use a curling iron and decided to skip to the next step. _

Fabian stared at the sheet, amazed.

"NINA!" he hollered, stumbling down the stairs. A girl with straight, red hair walked out of her bedroom, and hazel eyes met his.

"Amber warned me about this," she giggled. Fabian stared at her, speechless.

"Nina! You look… Irish!" He laughed.

"Maybe we'll ride a unicorn into a pot'o'gold!" she laughed as she sauntered into the bathroom.

"I'm just going to say it now, that was a horrible Irish accent," Fabian snickered, shutting the door behind him. Nina surveyed the table, and picked up the curling iron. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the side of the bathtub, and started curling his hair.

"And… done!" Nina announced proudly. Fabian stood up, looking at himself in the mirror.

"I look like a Jonas Brother," He said matter-of-factly. Nina rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, let's show Amber!" She said, and started opening the door. Suddenly, Amber snapped the door open.

"Hair, curled. Eyes, blue. Shirt and jeans, not wrinkled. Fabian, you did a pretty good job!" Amber said proudly.

"I'm not five!" Fabian said indignantly, "I'm a grown man, of course I can dress myself." The phone started ringing, Nina ran toward it. Putting it on speakerphone, she brought it to her ear.

"Nina?" She heard Jerome's voice on the other side.

"Jerome! Any news?"

"Yeah. Turn on your TV, set it to the news." Fabian switched the channel to the news.

"Victor Rodenmaar, 104, was found murdered in his workplace, the Anubis house, the boarding house of famous actress Nina Martin, musician Fabian Rutter and supermodel, Amber," The newscaster announced, "The main suspect is Joy Mercer, jailed for attempted murder of Nina Martin, currently on the loose."

"Wow," Nina breathed, "She really is serious about this." Fabian held her close, and took the phone from her.

"So what do we do?" He asked Jerome. He could almost see Jerome shrugging.

"We wait." The other end hung up, and Fabian put the phone down.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I can't help it. xD<strong>

**Also, here's something you might wanna read. Sometime in December, I'll be starting a pretty big project. A House of Anubis related project, to be exact. **

**Guess what it is? (If you read Summer Bucket List plus the author notes, you'll probably know).**


End file.
